<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Graphics for If You're Going My Way by lotrspnfangirl_graphics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493684">Graphics for If You're Going My Way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl_graphics/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl_graphics'>lotrspnfangirl_graphics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Big Bang Challenge, Cover Art, Destiny Big Bang (Supernatural), Digital Art, M/M, Multi, NSFW Art, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:33:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl_graphics/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl_graphics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Graphics for If You're Going My Way, a Destiny 2020 Big Bang by WeAreTheLuckyOnes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Benny Lafitte, Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Destiny Big Bang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Title Banners & Chapters 1-4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321448">If you’re going my way</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreTheLuckyOnes/pseuds/WeAreTheLuckyOnes">WeAreTheLuckyOnes</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Holy moly, batman! I have always been nervous to venture into the world of threesomes in both writing or art (I mean, there's <i>so</i> many legs!) but I decided to try the Destiny BB this year and I am so glad I did! I had so much fun making art for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreTheLuckyOnes/pseuds/WeAreTheLuckyOnes">WeAreTheLuckyOnes</a> fic, and it was so much fun to read as well. Everyone should head on over to check it out and leave her the kudos she deserves!</p><p>Huge shoutout to the mods for running this challenge! You guys are awesome!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><p>
  <em>Dean looks over at the man, the icy-blue of his eyes and the mop of dark brown hair, a dark shadow of stubble over his jaw. He's wearing an ill fitting black suit with his tie done the wrong way, a trench coat thrown over the back of his chair. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p><em>Benny, the bastard, looks smug when he pulls back. Dean's about to say something snarky when Benny drops to his knees in front of him and Dean loses all of his breath in one feel swoop. Dean presses himself back into the door and watches as the other man begins unbuckling his belt and pulling the zipper on his jean down. He still looks smug and Dean takes a moment to muse to himself how anyone can be this smug on their knees with a cock not even an inch from their face.</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p><em>Castiel looks over at Dean and lets his hand fall into his lap, and fucking <em>hell</em> he's pouting. "I swear I didn't do it. There was this hissing sound under the hood and google said to go to a mechanic straight away. So, hissing?"</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>
  <em>A bout of laughter bursts from Castiel. "Okay… hm," he strokes his chin as he thinks. "Oh! Dinosaur means terrible lizard."<br/>
"</em>
  <em>What?" Dean asks, laughter stuttering from him.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapters 5-8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p><em>"You make it weird if you lie that far away, man, don't make it weird," Dean says, grasping around for Castiel's arm, pulling him closer so Castiel's lying on his back next to him. Dean drapes his arm around Castiel's middle and rests his cheek over Castiel's shoulder. "There, better. Thanks, Cas."</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p><em>Jo looks over at the man next to Dean with a considering look on her face, before the realisation finally dawns. "Holy shit, right, Castiel, you used to play Barbies with me when I was like, eight." The smile on her face falls and she frowns, then says, "You left before you finished high school, no one would ever tell me why."</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>
  <em>Dean doesn't hesitate then, surging forward to fit his mouth around the head of Castiel's cock. It stretches his lips, but not uncomfortably, so he surges forward a little more. He sucks on the flesh in his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks, tasting the precome at the slit of his cock with the very tip of his tongue. Castiel's legs buckle just a bit, and he braces his hand on Dean's shoulder to keep himself up, like he had with Benny when they'd kissed on the edge of the bed. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>
  <em>Dean has Castiel and his kids over the next day, goes through replacing the alternator with Claire three times, then lets her drive it around the block twice when he's sure she has her license and isn't going to wreck his poor Baby. After that, he plays three games of Black Ops Zombies with Jack (one for each Black Ops game he has), getting further in each game than he ever gets by himself, and further than he gets with Charlie most of the time. They challenge Claire and Castiel to beat their score, and while Claire is pretty good, Castiel is really not, and they barely make it past level ten each time they try.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapters 9-13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>
  <em>He makes a humming sound in the back of his throat and climbs onto Baby's hood, settling himself in the middle and leaning back against her windshield. "Just for a little bit, it's nice up here." Castiel joins him first, then Benny, and the three of them sit on the hood for what feels like hours in complete silence, staring up at the sky until Dean says, "Nipple tassels," pointing up at Orion. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>
  <em>Sam doesn't whine about the nickname, like he always does, instead he turns a desperate look to Dean. "I told Eileen to take a break, and I promised I'd deal with the potatoes except they're not cooking properly and she's going to <em>kill me</em> if I screw them up." </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>
  <em>Castiel and Benny are in the doorway, the one that leads into the house, stock still with their mouths hanging open. They don't notice him watching (both of them are looking at his ass) so he goes back to drying Baby's hood, trying to decide whether he should say something, tell them he knows they're watching, or take his fun out of it, put it on more. Eventually, he decides to pretend he hasn't seen them, trying to hide the smug grin on his face as he circles the car and leans over her hood again, this time with his back curved <em>just a little bit</em> and his ass pushed out as much as he can manage without toppling over. He chews at his lower lip as he wipes the towel over the Impala's paint, like he's concentrating before standing up when he's sure she's dry enough and running a hand through his hair. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>
  <em>He gets them off like that, with his hands down their boxers, and as he's licking their come from his fingers they both climb down the bed towards his cock, sucking him off together until he comes. They collapse back onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and panting breaths, covered in come and slick with sweat</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>